Beach Love
by Sora532
Summary: Glaceon is depressed after a hard event and her best friend comes to comfort her. What will happen? This was for Shining4Charizard's Birthday.


**This is a birthday one-shot I wrote for Shining4Charizard. Why I decided to do this? I wanted to do something nice for his birthday and he did get out the hospital recently so I thought why not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy so read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters because if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**

Charizard was flying around treasure town as he finishing up his missions for the day. He had to admit that it was a pretty intense day with all those outlaws that he had to fight and all that fun stuff.

"I can't believe my blaze kicked in right when I was about to fall," Charizard said to himself as he remembered the event and felt immediately grateful that his special ability kicked in when it did or else he would have lost that battle.

He was about to fly to his base when he heard a sob and he immediately flew to see his friend Glaceon crying on the beach, so being the kind and caring Pokémon that he was, Charizard glided over and landed right her.

"Hi Glaceon," Charizard said as he attempted to make eye contact with her, which she returned and he noticed her tear-stained face and immediately wondered what could have happened that would have reduced her to tears.

"What happened?" Charizard asked soothingly as he rubbed a claw gently behind her back and she closed her eyes at his touch, seemingly enjoying the comfort.

"Why did I date that jerk," she muttered to herself and Charizard immediately realized that she was referring to Weavile as he clutched his free claw into a fist.

"Care to share your problem?" Charizard asked kindly as he sat down next to her, enjoying the warm sand on his legs while thinking about what could Weavile possibly have done to make Glaceon this depressed.

Glaceon suddenly wrapped her forepaws around him in a tight hug, which took Charizard by surprise and almost knocked him over but he luckily managed to regain his balance before that could happen.

"So what happened?" Charizard asked with concern in his voice as Glaceon's sobs subsided and she loosened her grip on his underbelly so she could tell him the story of what happened.

"I saw him…making out with another Pokémon!" she choked out as she burst into tears again. "I knew something was up because he would rarely ever spend time with me and I knew he hadn't started an exploration team because he was too clumsy to be able to do so," Glaceon choked out but held back her tears so she could retell the story.

"There must have been more," Charizard persisted as he listened to Glaceon's sobs slowly subside once more.

"Th-there was! He would sometimes assault me if he realized I was on to him!" she cried as Charizard laid an arm behind her back while rage built up inside him from what Weavile had done because he could not believe the way Weavile was treating Glaceon.

"That's really low," he growled to himself so that she couldn't hear him. He felt this way because he had an attraction to her ever since he saved her from those outlaws in Blizzard Island.

"So what did you do after that?" Charizard asked, hoping that they had broken up but felt a little bad about it because what kind of friend would he be if was hoping for something like that to happen?

"I broke up with him although he did try to create some resistance but that ended with him getting hit by my Iron Tail," Glaceon said and Charizard couldn't help but chuckle at that because he found it rather funny.

"The idiot, here I thought that he was a good Pokémon," Charizard said more to himself than to Glaceon but she also had a reply.

"Didn't we all, I guess we can never figure someone's true colors unless they choose to reveal them," Glaceon sighed sadly as Charizard wrapped his arms around Glaceon's lithe body and she leaned into get as close to him as possible.

"I guess we all need to be careful about whom we can trust and whom we can't," Charizard said as Glaceon tightened her grip on him yet again.

"I know that now, I don't want my heart broken ever again," she said sadly. "Thanks for the hug, I really needed it," she added.

"I'll always be there for you, Glaceon," Charizard said, smiling at her as she returned his smile with a brighter one of her own as she leaned into his underbelly. Was it her or did it feel like his heart was pumping a little faster than normal.

Glaceon couldn't help but be drawn into Charizard's warm eyes and felt comfort and happiness in them.

"Uh…Glaceon?" Charizard said, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Yes?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"There something that I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time," Charizard began, feeling more nervous.

"What is it?" Glaceon asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I…I LOVE YOU!" he shouted to the heavens and when he turned to look at her, she had an expression of pure shock on her face so he added, "I'll understand if you don't feel the same."

"Charizard, its not that, I just realized…I've had this longing for you as I spent more time with Weavile," Glaceon said as she stared at him in complete awe.

"Does this mean…?" Charizard began hopefully.

"Yes! It means…I love you two," she whispered to him as their mouths met and they kissed with a passion unmatched by anyone ever before.

"Well…isn't this romantic," a contemptuous drawling voice sneered and the new couple turned to see Weavile standing there with a Shadow Ball slowly growing bigger in his claw.

"You!" Charizard snarled as he turned around to look at him.

"How dare you steal my girl," Weavile growled.

"That what you get for breaking my heart!" Glaceon shouted but Weavile ignored her and turned to face Charizard with a confident smirk on his face.

"How 'bout a battle, winner gets Glaceon," he said with that annoying smirk on his face.

"You're on!" Charizard shouted as Weavile's smirk widened.

"Charizard, relax, its not like I'm going to go with him if he wins," she said to him and he nodded in acknowledgement and replied by saying, "I know but he has to be put in his place and I'm glad I'm the won that gets to do it."

Weavile kept firing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball but since he hasn't battled in years, his aim completely fails and Charizard swoops in for a Fire Fang and that take him out in one hit.

Glaceon felt so happy once the battle ended with her best friend and her new "boyfriend" as the victor that she bound up to him and kissed with as much passion as she could muster and he kissed back as well.

"I now know whom I can trust above all others," Glaceon said as she and Charizard went back to the base.

**What do you think? This is my first time at a hurt/comfort and I don't read this theme all that often so if you have advice, please tell me as I do want to improve and become a better writer. What do you think S4C! Happy Birthday!**


End file.
